Raised and Loved By Killers
by Mimmy700
Summary: Hiashi left her, Akatsuki found her and are her new family. How will Hinata react to such a sudden proposal?
1. A broken girl

Mimmy- Hehehe, I'm in a writing mood. I again thank all the people who reviewed my past stories and I'm going to make another one! Sasori- If you keep on going you'll be overloaded with work and maybe explode. Not that I don't mind.  
Mimmy- Wahh!! Sasori! Your sooo mean you meanie hollow wooden head! Sasori- You know I actually take that offending.  
Mimmy- Wow...Umm... Sorry. Now can you do the disclaimer?  
Sasori. Yes I maybe a puppet but I still carry feelings. And Yes I Forgive you. Mimmy doesn't own Naruto. If she did it will be called AKATSUKI or HINATA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Why are you so worthless!!'' Hiashi punched his so called daughter in the stomach. '' You don't deserve the Hyuga title! '' This time he slapped her in the face. '' You're a disgrace to the whole hyuga clan! " Hiashi juukened ( can someone please tell me how to spell this? Sasori- No.)her heart.

Hinata didn't do anything wrong. All she did was trip while practicing Kaiten with Neji. What else can you expect from a eight year old girl. She could feel her heart beat decreasing, going slower and slower. They were in the forest. Neji was held back by a Hyuga Main house members that were snickering at the treatment of the ex-heiress. He tried to break free from the hold wanting to help save Hinata and take her to the hospital, but it seems fate won't let him do that.

The green grass started to stain red as Hinata laid almost lifeless on the ground. Time seemed to go ny slowly, carefully watching and enjoying every second of her suffering. She was as still as death , but was very much alive, it was unconvincing though that she was breathing at all. Soon her vision turned black. Minutes went by slowly as Neji finally calmed down, looking at the seemingly dead body of his cousin in disbelief. ' She's gone...I'm a failure to my duties, I'm sorry father, I wasn't able to keep my promise to you.' (Hizashi is still alive but isn't here)

Hiashi smirked and kicked his daughter's side. " I hope your younger sister ends up as anything, but like you." He spat the words out with venom and walked away, dragging a limp and broken Neji clearly unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

Once out of view the four came out of their hiding placce. " Poor little one...we'll make you better." A red-headed boy said. Softly stroking her cheek.

"You just want her into one of your puppets,hm?" A fenimine person said, looking at the limp body. " You don't have one with the Byakugan yet do you,un?" The blonde stared at the girl, "but she was a pretty little thing, yeah. She still alive? What do you think, can we keep her, yeah?"

" No. I don't think there is anymore space with me already joining your group. Plus what will leader say if he finds out we take in a orphaned dead girl." The raven naired man examined her. " I'm sure he will question us about bringing in a orphan...But what will he do if we bring in a orphaned, DEAD girl?"

" Oh come on. Look how cute she is...er was. If she is still alive, I'm sure Leader won't mind a subornite or two." The blue haired man checked her pulse on her neck. " Interesting, she's still alive."

" Aww, so much for a new puppet. But she sure is strong to live after all those attacks." The red head looked at her, " I'm sure if we train her she will get some progress done."

" Yay! We get to keep her, right, yeah?" The blonde was overly excited. " Just imagin! If we train her, she would want to kill her whole clan for revenge and we get a little Itachi, yeah!" The clay artist smiled thinking how cute it will be if all the members had a little mini-me.

Everyone looked at their new member questionably, as if he was their new leader. " What are you looking at me for?! i just joined! I don't know the rules!" The raven haired man snapped out, he didn't even know why he joined this organization, they acted more like his younger brother.

" I guess she's a keeper. Come on if we hurry we can get her to a medic in Ame." The poison expert stated and they all dispeared, carrying a semi-dead girl with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimmy- Lolz. A mini Akatsuki. How cute will that be.  
Sasori-... Please read and review, if not then Little Hinata here will have to die because your comments are our money to pay for her hospital bill. 


	2. A crazy girl

Mimmy(me-me)- Thank you so much for reviewing and for faving this story! I need somr help with the plot so please tell me ideas! Sasori- You're such a wimp, not being able to think for yourself.  
Mimmy- I amnot dumb if thats what you're saying! I'm a straight A student, maybe a B once in a while! Sasori- A B... What a disgrace. Mimmy700 doesn't own Naruto or else she would be asking her watchers their opion on what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HINATA POV

' Hmmm... What happened?' I thought for myself. My body ached and I felt really weak. ' Oh yeah... Father- no Hyuga- dono disowned me...' The tears started to pour out my eyes, but I was to tired to brush them away. ' So, where am I?' The room was pitch black, from what she could tell. The roof was pure black and so were the walls. Maybe a drawer or three, but she could clearly tell she was in a room, on the futon on the floor. ' Am I dead? Is this Hell?' Yes, I knew of the forbidden nightmares a child should not know until she is of age, but my father said I was cursed. I was cursed a horrible spell and all cursed people like me went to Hell.

" Hello, are you awake yet?" The red-headed boy asked. He had a black cloak on with some strange red clouds on them. " I'm Aksuna, Sasori. It's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes were a tan color and his skin was flawless. ( I'm gonna makke Sasori Human in this. Sasori- F you!) He didn't look any older than nine years old. ( Yes I'm changing their ages)

I looked at him with no emotion, I was already dead so why bother to try and smile. " Are you Satan?" I asked, still lying down. He looked quite offended and I just stared at him confusingly. " Wait, I'm not dead am I?" I never felt so embarassed in my life as soon as he shook his head from side to side. " If you want, you can kill me now?"

This time Sasori was confused. " Why?" ' What is Konoha teaching these kids?!' " Why would I want to hurt you?" He asked with confusion etched into his voice.

" Ah! Sasori, yeah! Is she awake yet, un?" A blonde came by Sasori's side wearing the same uniform as him. One of her eyes were covered by a large piece of hair on his face. She had bright blue eyes and a happy- go attitude. Sasori slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off me, he pulled the blondie into a opening of light, that I can assume was the only exit of the room.

' There gonna keep me trapped in here, just like fa- Hyuga-dono did.' I concluded. Who didn't want to keep me trapped. As Hyuga-dono said, I was so ugly that I would never get married, I was cursed horribly that if you go near me your lifespan will grow shorter, I was good-for-nothing and weak.Hyuga-dono said anyone would kill when they had a chance...like he did, but he failed. ' Now they want to kill me, I guess I'll be seeing you soon mom...'

My mother died three years ago while giving birth to my more perfect and powerful sister, that wanted me dead so she can take the Hyuga title. Mother was kind and caring, but was forced to marry father because he had taken a liking to her and he was the Hyuga heir, so he got everything he wanted. She was weak, but had a strong heart, that's what he loved best about her. But when she died everything went down-hill. He saw me growing up as a perfect reincarnation of her and wanted no one to take her place. So he tried to kill me, many times actually, this was one of the times he almost succeeded, well one of the only times that it almost worked. Oh well, I don't want to burden others with my problems so I don't tell anyone of my abuse, not unless I trust them greatly. I guess they will do the same, I'm already used to it so I'll try my best to stay calm through it all. I went inot a sitting position on the bed, my body screamed for me to lie back down, but I have to show my new abusers loyalty.

END OF POV OUT SIDE OF THE ROOM

" What up, yeah?" The clay artist looked at Sasori questionably. Sasori was pacing in front of him and he looked very confused and stressed. "Shouldn't we keep an eye on her, un? She is awake right, yeah?" The blonde watched Sasori finally stop pacing and look at him dead serious. " Oh, kami-sama. Please don't tell me you did something to her, un! Oh my kami-sama! You didn't rape her, un, did ya?! Cause I'm gonna be part of this, yeah!"

" You're thinking to hard Deidara and don't go assuming things right away. We're nine, we don't rape our captors...yet." Sasori defended himself.

" Oh...Wait what up with the yet?! Un!"

" Just shut-up and listen! You can't believe what she said to me when she first woke up! She asked if she was in Hell! ( not really) Then she asked if I could kill her!" ( overly dramatic. Sasori-shut-up!) Sasori explained to his partner in crime.

" What the hell, yeah?! What is Konoha teaching their ninja?! " Deidara was in disbelief. Why would someone want to die at an age like this?

" Come on we should get the others that we found a very interesting girl." Sasori went into another door.

BACK WITH HINATA

Hinata was silently on the bed, waiting patiently for the on-coming yells and abuse. When the door opened she spotted Sasori in front of eight other people. " Is it a group killing?" She asked innocently, not noticing the shock faces of the other pre-teens.

" See!!! I told you she's crazy!!" Sasori was shaking a boy with orange hair. This boy also had the same uniform as the whole group.

When Sasori let go of his leader, Leader went up to Hinata. " Why would we hurt you?"

" I'm cursed. My old father said that I deserve to die. Are you his executioners?" Yes, Hinata has been through this before. Her father had once brought a team of executioners to Hinata, but the Hokage stopped him before they got to the girl.

Everyone looked at eachother. " Oh, whats your curse?" The leader asked.

" There is no curse. She is Hyuga, Hinata, the ex-heiress of her clan. Clearly, disowned for the lack of strength and hated by her father because of it." Everyone now looked at Itachi, wondering how on earth he knew of that information " I was in the elite police force. I looked at all the profiles and memorized them when I was bored." He shrugged. Now they wondered if he could read minds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimmy-Some what of a cliffy there. It's getting late and I should go to sleep because I have school tomorrow . Sasori is sleeping now so bibi! 


	3. A fallen angel's past

Mimmy- Hey! Thank you so much for the people who reviewed may story!  
Sasori- Like anyone cares.  
Mimmy- Sasori you're so mean!!!!!!! Why can't you be nice like in the story!  
Sasori- Don't ask me you're the one typing.  
Mimmy- Oh...Just do the disclaimer.  
Sasori- K. Whatever. Mimmy700 doesn't own Naruto, if she did it will have no plot line what-so-ever.  
Mimmy- I happen to take that offending.  
Sasori-So?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's been only a few hours since Hinata admitted her life to the organization of little killers ( Lolz) and they were still freaked out about her life. Hinata was safely tucked away in the guest room. Right now they were in the living room resting on the couch. There were five couches placed in a hemi-sphere, giving all the couches a good view of the wide screen t.v. The couches were in a pattern of black with red clouds and red with black clouds. The tension in the room was dull and sad as it started to affect the members. Sasori, the new member and Deidara had the face of confusion on as if asking, why would someone hurt a girl like Hinata, if she didn't do anything wrong. A boy with silver hair and purple eyes, another member who looked like a venus fly trap, a boy who looked like a fish and a member that hid his face in rags covering up the stiches on his face, looked upset and were in depression, pitying the angel in the other room. You couldn't see the face of a brunete member, for he had a orange mask on, but anyone could tell he was upset as well because he hung his head low.

The leader looked at his group." I can't believe who she thought we were..." Spoke out Leader, breaking the silence. He was confused as well, this was one of the saddest things he had ever heard.

" Don't blame her Pein." A blue-haired girl said. She had a paper flower in her hair and looked at her partner wisely. " Her life was tough, this is probally what she expected from her past family." She thought back on what Hinata said. It was all clear, every detail of this young girls life, the horrible images still plagued the teams minds as they thought back.

FLASH BACK

Hinata was stil perched on top of the bed looking at Itachi, not that impressed at his sudden gain of knowledge he carried about her. ' What more could you expect of the Uchiha prodigy.' She thought bitterly. She looked at the group in front of her staring at them and analyzing their moves. Hinata tried to fight back her shyness, for if she showed it, she was afraid of the consequences these people might do to her. " Uchiha, Itachi..." She whispered. Even if it was a whisper this caused alot of attention to be focused on her. " I heard from the screams that you have murdered your clan?" She asked sourfully. (Is that even a word?!)

" Hai, they were getting of a nuisence, so I thought why not get rid of them." Itachi looked at the girl on the bed. She was shaking lightly and clutching the covers on the bed tightly in her little hands.

" Why?" She practicly begged for the answer.

" Personally I thought it was annoying of how they wanted to know what you have done in the day, or how everyone showed how much compassion they had for another." He answered, wincing at the rememberance of how his own mother would hug him so tight he couldn't breath and that it would hurt him so much as she whispered "I love you," not that he would admitt it to anyone. " It showed weakness, and any weak person should die." He stated as if he knew everything, which was for him, physically possible.

" Then you're saying I should die too..." Hinata hung her head low. Her old father used to say that alot and the rule was engraved in her memory. All weak people, such as herself, are cursed, they should die a horrible death.

" No I wasn't meaning you!" Itachi yelled in defence once he saw the sight of a few tears start to roll down her doll-like face.

" Itachi! Look you made her cry!" A blue man laughed out at the sudden desperate face of the so called " emotionless " boy.

" Do you all think this is a joke?!" The young girl cried out as loud as she can recieving suprised looks and the whole attention of all the pre-teens in the room. " If you experienced half of what I been through you wouldn't have killed your clan! You wouldn't even want to see or cause the death of a person, you wouldn't even want to live anymore." The tears fell down more freely, as the group stared at Hinata still suprised, but with a more guiltier sense. " All the beatings, the pressure, all of that! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! My own father wanted me to die...So many times he tried to stab me, poison my foods, beat me until I internally bleed, juuken my heart until I cough out blood, bring executioners to the house and trying to hang you in your sleep. The only thing protecting me from him was my cousin and uncle, no one else cared... You have no idea how I would love a real family that loves me as much as I love them, a family that would ask me where ever I have been or going to, someone to hold me when I'm scared or lonely, a real family that actually cares. You have no idea how much I wish I was you. You all just ran away from your perfect lives, I had to watch all those children laugh and cuddle with their parents, while I was left alone to die." Hinata cried while the organization looked at her sadly. The girl with the flower in her hair was slightly crying at what she pictured.

" Hina-" Itachi was cut off by another voice.

" No...I wish to be alone if that's alright..."

" Hai take as long as you would like..." Pein said shooing all of his members out of the room and into the living room to discuss the girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

It felt so real...and upsetting. Hopefully the next day would be better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimmy- I know this was sad, but I wanted to show what life Hinata lived in before the Akatsuki so you might be able to compare her two caretakers.  
Sasori- You made me look retarded in the last chapter.  
Mimmy- You weren't complaining about it before...Just do the ending thing. Sasori- Fine...Read and review!  
Mimmy- I'm on a roll today! Hopefully I get the next chapter I'm working on up today too, or at least by tommorow. Please, I'm gonna ask for at least two comments per chapter. Thank you for reading! Don't worry, Hinata is just getting used to her new surroundings, so she will eventually warm up to the Akatsuki, just give her time to.


	4. My new family

Mimmy- Okay...I guess I won't expect at least two comments...Maybe just one...Thank you HeartBrokenHinata for reviewing all my chapters and kawaiiitahina123 for reviewing the first two and dark-emo-gal for reviewing as well!  
Sasori- They hate your story, thats why no one else reviews.  
Mimmy- That's so mean Sasori!  
Sasori-...Whateva...Mimmy70 doesn't own Naurto in any way, but she does own this story about them. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke to darkness still outside of the window, stars and the now disapearing moon the only light in the room. ' I might as well make use of myself...' She thought sadly as she remember the days her father beated her when she didn't wake up at 3:00 sharp, wincing at the thought Hinata went outside of the safety of the room. Her once warm feet touched the cold wooded flooring, bare and abit scratched from the beatings of her father. Her feet were small and clumsy, but she walked gracefully, quick and silent as the dead night. Her old family many times didn't want to hear her footsteps, for they were to high classed to hear such disgraceful footseps, so Hinata tought herself how to walk like this.

Hinata made her way to the kitchen,silently glancing around. The kitchen was bigger than her cell at the Hyuga estate. It had a black counter in the middle, which was big as a eight seater table, cabinets surrounding the tops of the counters at the sides of the wall. A frigde was there too near the door , oven across from the counter, there was the microwave, toaster and every kitchen tool or object a person could imagine.She stared with wide eyes at the beautiful black kitchen. It was a sad color, yet it was so beautiful. Quickly stopping herself from admiring too much she stared to work.

1 HOUR LATER, WITH THE AKATSUKI

Deidara walked his room only to the smell of yummy food. " What smells sooo good, yeah?" He heard the door next to his left open.

" It's called food, Deidara. Have you ever heard of it?" Sasori teased. But it was more of an insult than tease because he was always so grumpy in the morning. He had on cute light red pjs with dark red chibi scorpians. Deidara had on the same ones excpet his was light blue with yellow chibi birds. The pajamas consisted of a button up shirt and some long pj pants to match.

"FOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!" Kisame came in running past them, yelling as if he hasn't eaten in days. He had sea blue pjs with light blue chibi sharks.

Itachi followed slowly, mummuring about how he wanted to sleep more and cursing the person to cause Kisame's sudden hyperness.

" Okay... I'll pretend I didn't see that, yeah." Deidara looked at his partner and started to walk off. Sasori nodded and followed the blonde.

HINATA POV

' I wonder what they would like to eat...' I looked at the food that I prepared, there was bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast, sausage, onigiri, orange juice, apple juice, water, milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, sunny side up eggs, scrambled eggs, jasmine tea, white tea, green tea, honey, and oatmeal. ' I hope they like it...' She didn't know what they normally have and she always prepared breakfast for her family.

Her old father usually had the traditional japanese breakfast, which was green tea, dried seaweed broiled salmon, picked vegetables, scrambled eggs and miso soup with green onions. Hanabi wanting to be like her father had the same, but Neji and Uncle Hizashi usually were already training and she would bring some onigiri and green tea with honey to them on their break.

I slowly realized that I was standing there in a daze, not noticing the group come in. They sat quietly down on the nine chairs that they pulled in and were staring at the food in awe.

" Wow! This looks good!" The blue man said, while gathering alot on his plate.

"Don't take all of it Kisame! Everyone else is hungry too." The angry boy with purple eyes said.

" I know Hidan, but it all looks so good!" Kisame started to drool at the thought of eating.

' It looks like I already know about half of the groups names...' I analyzed them carefully taking in all their personalities. There was Sasori, the kind male that is quite formal with strangers, but grumpy in the mornings. I could tell this by looking at how he yelled at Deidara for poking him. Deidara, the foolish one. I had first mistakened him for a girl for his looks, he looks like that young heiress from the Yamanaka clan, even had er personality... But moving on, I already know about Itachi, the genius, yet very blunt, in a formal way. Kisame, looks like the fun-loving type too, but the way he talks about killing, he's very violent. Hidan...I may not so much about him, but he looks like the easily annoyed and the hubris type. I learned of the person who covers up his face with rags. That's Kakuzu, he often gets into fights with Hidan from what I can see. He enjoys money alot too...Um-

I was cut off from my thoughts by a voice yelling at me.

" Yo! You gonna eat?" Hidan stares at me intensely, studying me, it felt as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Um... No I'm okay, you go on, please help yourself. If you want anything else, please just ask." I replied, bowing lowly to show them they are my nnew masters.

" Hey, un! Um... Hinata right, un?" Deidara looked at me happily smiling about something.

" Uhhh... Ah! Yes!" I looked up at him, blushing from my mistake of forgetting my name. No ones really bothers to remember it or call me by my given name , that I usually forget.

" You said you wanted a family right, un?"

" Yes...I did, why?" I responded, remembering the arguement I had with the Uchiha.

" We can be your family now, right guys, yeah." Everyone stopped eating as I stared at him, suprised.

My feelings were mixed. Confusion, sad, happy, excited. I just stared as they looked at me, all of them smiling.

" Pein and I will be your make shift parents even if we are alittle young." The girl with the flower in her hair held the oranged hair boy's hand in hers smiling at me.

" Yeah! And Zetsu and I would be your uncles, as long as you don't ask for so many things." Kakuzu said, pointing to the man with the venus fly trap around his shoulders.

" Tobi and Kisame will be your loving older brothers! Tobi will play alot with Hina because he GOOD BOY!" The person in the mask, I could assume as Tobi, yelled ecstaticly, hugging me. Kisame just smiled.

Deidara held out his gloved hand out to me. " Sasori, Itachi and I would be your cousins, yeah. A whole complete family other than the sisters and aunts, but a family. So what do you say Hina-chan?"

Sasori stood in the background smiling along with Itachi who rarely smiled. I felt wetness on my cheeks as I looked at them.

Deidara looked discouraged at the tears falling. " You don't have to, if you don't want to, un. It was a stupid idea.." The other members looked alittle depressed as well.

I shook my head fast..." No... I want a family..." I answered. I looked up with a bright and true smile which caused them to bright up. I ran up into Deidara's arms. " Thank you...Cousin Deidara." I cuddled against him and I looked at everyone smiling back, my new family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimmy- Please vote who you want Hinata with more!

Sasori- Vote me.

Deidara- Please vite for me, yeah!

Itachi- Vote me or die.

Kisame- Vote for me!

Zetsu- Vote or I'll eat you.

Kakuzu- Vote for me and I'll give you money.

Sasuke- Vote for me so I can beat Itachi!

Gaara- I need love...Please vote for me...

Neji- Vote for me! I need to save Hinata-sama!

Hinata- If you want you can suggest a couple.


	5. My Loving Killer Cousin

Mimmy- Wahh!! So many reviews before I accidently deleted my story! Thank You to all that reviewed! I'm very sorry this chapter may have taken longer to upload. There is alot going on now, projects, test, family...that stuff. I'm very sorry ofr deleting this story by accident. I guess I have to start doing polls so everyone can vote who they wnt with Hinata. Thank you so much for everyone who did review before and after I deleted this story! Itachi got the most votes, so it's his chapter today! Maybe alittle other couples too. Um... The poll is on my profile page at the top, if you don't know. K.K let's begin the story!

Sasori- Took you long enough, Mimmy700 doesn't own Naruto, but she owns this story.

* * *

Hinata was on the roof looking at the stars in a daze. ' I have a new family now, one that loves me. It's all happening to quick, I can't believe it... ' She felt the wind kiss her cheeks and wrap around her fragile body. It was this morning that the group she once thought was her abusers, became her new family. Of course she was happy, yet confused. Why would anyone want to be in the same family as her, the cursed one.

A warm blanket wrapped itself around her shoulders. " You shouldn't be up here at night. Not only is it dangerous, but it's cold. I don't want my little cousin to get a cold." The voice was soft, yet monotone. But you still could hear alittle compassion in his words. The male sat himself next to the girl.

" Itachi-itoko, (cousin) why would anyone want me to be in a family with them?" She asked, wrapping the blanket around her small frame tighter.

Itachi stared at the girl next to him. " Isn't it obvious, they love you." He responded looking back, looking at the sky again.

"... I guess that was a stupid question...But you guys aren't my real family. How can you love me?" Hinata looked back at her 'cousin' with pleading eyes. " Are you just doing this because you pity me?" Her voice was getting more angry.

" That, and I guess that, after the speech you gave, it just made everyone realize, we all need a family." Itachi answered, in a daze of his family. The only one he left alive was his younger brother, will he have a makeshift family too? This girl was making him think too much. He looked at her, she looked beautiful in the moons light, how could anyone hurt someone like her?

'No! Bad Itachi! Don't think like that! She's your cousin, that'll be incest! Why should you even care!' " It's getting late. You should probally go back to bed. No one would want our youngest member sick." His mouth went up the littlest bit, but Hinata could still see it was a smile.

" Okay. Thank you Itachi-itoko." She bowed, but Itachi didn't get to say anything because she kissed him on the cheeks. " Nighty-night! Itachi-itoko!" And with that she ran down stairs to her room.

Itachi was still in the same place, holding his cheek where she kissed him. His face was red and he had a shock look on his face. " I've been kissed by an angel..." He muttered to himsef. ' It's only been a few days, but there is this feeling I get with Hinata... I think I'm in love...' Itachi thought to himself. He knew that he was in love, not that he would admitt it to anyone.

Mimmy- Ha! I finally learned how to do the line thing!

Sasori- Took you long enough. Review. If you review you get akatsuki plushies. Who ever reviews first gets this limited addition, Sasori plushie.

Mimmy- Please forgive me for not updating! Here is free pie, as an apology!


	6. My Loving Stupid Family

Mimmy700-I know it's been a while since I've typed...but that's because of this stupid laptop...I can't even log onto anything..If you can read this...that means I was able to log on...I don't even know what chapter I'm on...I'll go check later..or now...

Sasori-Stop making it sound like a last letter...It's annoying

Mimmy700-Sasori...you ruined my moment...oh..well...thank you to: (here are the replies)

Talon83- Yeah..I might do that..but if i cant decide who to pair Hinata with..might do a harem or a surprise..

Red Moon Ninja-Thanks for the encouragement! I hope to read your story too!! Writers-block buddies!! Yea..since its summer, I'm hoping to fit more writing into my schedule.

lady-hinata-I tried hinting at her past...But since you reviewed about it...I don't think I made it so clear..did I...All well!! The more comments like these the better!! I'll try to make, maybe a flash back chapter!

luvsasuhina4eva- I can tell you like sasuhina(i do too) I'll try to add it in the story!! And thank you for the wonderful idea!! I'll make sure to do that!! I'll keep this idea safe. puts in pocket I'll be sure to use it too, I like it.

snowyangel-13- That's a secret if shes gonna complete anything yet... ;D

kawaiitahina123-WAH!! Another good idea!! I'll make sure to keep this one safe too. puts in other pocket Yay!! More good ideas!!Thank you!! If you have anymore ideas please tell me!!

itachi-kun'slover-Thank you so much for recommending it!! I highly appreciate it!

Falconeyes-Yeah..I'm prob gonna make most of the akatsuki members fall for little hinata! Shes just so cute and sweet...But I'm having problems with the pairings...I want everyone to be happy and want to be happy too... I will add sasuhina, don't worry!! (they're one of my fave couples)

Mimmy700- Now for the story!! Sasori! points at him disclaimer!!

Sasori- Mimmy700 doesn't own Naruto in any way..If she did she'll have a life and wont be writing this story, would she?

Mimmy700- Thats so mean...

* * *

(Hinata POV)

My legs ache and I think I'll pass out soon...But I'm sure Cousin Sasori would disagree with this.

Today, is my first day of training. 'Yay me.'As everyone would think, but no, this is not happy. I thought it was a happy event at first too. But when Cousin Sasori said that I had to run around this huge mountain 5 times, I swore my face fell, did I mention it was a HUGE mountain?

( End of POV)

" Cousin Sasoriiiiiiiiiii..." Hinata whined. She tripped and landed face first on the ground. "Can I stop now? My legs ache and I think I'm gonna faint sooooooonnnnnnn..."

Sasori looked at his "cousin" amusingly. He wasn't going to tell her that Leader assigned her to only do 1 lap around the mountain. ' She already ran 4 laps in a record time...It would be a shame to tell her to stop..' He chuckled in his mind. Younger people were so much to tease. " Come on Hina! Only one more lap to go!!" He yelled encouragingly, she looked so cute lying on her cute belly like that, arms and legs spread out as if she was flying. ' But I think this little cute little birdie just crashed.' Sasori smirked.

His smirk immediately turned into a frown. ' I did not just say that this girl was cute..."Cute" is not in my vocabulary...But she does look so cute...Nooo!! I just used the word "cute" again!! No!! I said "cute" again!! Adorable!! I will now say "adorable.."...But that's even worst than "cute"!! ' Sasori took another sip of his deliciously prepared ice tea, relaxing on his pillow under the nice shaded umbrella. He stopped battling in his mind when he noticed something bad...

...Hinata wasn't getting up...

The poisons expert's eyes flew up in shock. ' Uh oh!! Uh oh!! I didn't just kill my new CUTE little cousin!!' He thought panicky. The red-head ran all the way to the ex-heiress in full panic.

His heart rate increased immediately and he felt something pierce right though him. He knew what that feeling was...Guilt. ' Come one!! Come on!! Hinata-chan!!'

Quickly, Sasori swept up the little hime, running back to the base as if his life depended on it, but often took breaks...He admits it, he can't even run three laps around that mountain...straight, like what little Hinata did.

* * *

(Akatsuki club hous-I mean head quarters...)

Sasori kicked the doors open, he scanned the room for anyone that can heal Hinata. He met with the awkward stares of all the Akatsuki members. Itachi gently took Hinata out of Sasori's little arms. Guilt finally ate him up.

" I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I killed her!! I killed my new CUTE little cousin!! I'm so irresponsible!! I don't deserve to live!!" Sasori held a knife against his throat.

" NOOO!! Sasori!! How could you!! Tobi didn't even get to play with Hina-chan yet!!" Tobi went on his knees, wet tears falling from under his mask.

" HINA-CHAN!!" Deidara and Kisame cried together, hugging each other tightly.

" NO!! Now I'll never be able to tell her about my new religion!!" Little Hidan sobbed, hugging the teddy bear Hinata made for him after breakfast yesterday. (don't ask why, I just thought it would be extremely cute)

" Thats means I'll never be able to give her this!!" Kakuzu pulled out a cute little white and blue formal princess dress. " It would have looked so cute on her!! I'm a bad uncle!!" He teared up, hugging the dress close to him.

" I don't want to eat her if we have to try to hide the body!! She was so nice!! She didn't treat me like I was different!!" Zetsu closed his leaves together, you could hear wailing in there.

Pein and Konan were hugging each other, crying into each others shoulders. "We're bad parents!!" They yelled in unison.

Itachi examined the body calmly, noticing the rise and falls of her tiny chest. He lifted up her palm and put his thumb on her wrist. He felt that innocent heart beat. ' You had ME worried for nothing...' Itachi smirked.

Itachi turned to face everyone and placed Hinata on one of the soft couches, walking past everyones crying and pathetic forms. " She's not dead." He bluntly stated.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

" How do you know that, un?" Deidara asked, wiping his eyes and rubbing his small nose. Everyone else was staring at Itachi.

" She still has a pulse and she's still breathing, judging by the rise and fall of her chest. By examining her, I assume that she must be exhausted and her chakra is depleted." Itachi looked up from his notepad, meeting with every ones quizzical stares. " She's taking a nappy-poo." He said in a oddly, sweet tone ment for babies. Itachi for his volunteer assignment, helped out in the hospital, earning him, a doctors degree for some odd reason, not that anyone needs to know though.

" Oh..." Everyone said, now straighting themselves up. " I knew that." They all said in unison. The organization of little killers stared at one and another in full glares. "No you didnt." The group did a double take at eachother, yelling accusingly and angerly.

Itachi sighed... This soon to be "feared" organization...seemed like just a real family to him. "A family." He smirked at the thought, then he frowned again. A stupid family that is...Full of immature brats who are mostly of them are older than him...Itachi felt his blood boil. That means he killed his whole clan for no reason and joined this wierd organization for no reason!! (yeah I actually know the real reason, but this is for fun) He stomped angerly to his room, ignoring the accusing yells of the rest of the "family."

Yep...This was gonna be a long, lllllllooooooonnnnnnnngggggg...day.

* * *

Mimmy700- I found that entertaining, but now my hands hurt from typing!!

Deidara- Hey Mimmy, yeah! Whats up, un?!

Mimmy700- Wheres Sasori?

Deidara- Sulking in that emo corner over there because he still thinks he killed Hina-chan.

Mimmy700- Oh... Do the R&R thing...

Deidara- Okay!! R&R peeps!! At least 1-2 reviews!! If you do, the akatsuki besides me shall strip for you!!

Akatsuki(but Deidara)- Hey!!

Deidara- Uh oh... Oh yeah vote on the polls on Mimmy700's page! Ahhh!! G2G!! deidara runs

Akatsuki runs after him


End file.
